This invention is directed to drip or trickle flow irrigation systems utilizing emitters of the flush-drip type such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,022 and in copending application Ser. No. 708,062, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,180.
A problem in the development of drip or trickle irrigation systems, especially for row crops is to produce an inexpensive emitter of the type which undergoes flush flow as well as being capable of essentially constant drip flow over a wide pressure range, and in addition is capable of insertion at low cost in an irrigation flow tube.
Another problem encountered in drip or trickle irrigation is the entrance of insects or the exploratory hair roots of plants into the emitter outlets.